Forgotten Love
by sneakyvixen
Summary: Botan and Touya have been friends since childhood. When Touya leaves to go study in the states, it leaves a very sad Botan. Be there when they are reunited...rated for the d-wordrnCOMPLETED!
1. Memories

Yaaaaaaay! It's my first story on fan fiction. Since this is my first story, I don't expect it to be all that great…..any who's….. I hope everyone enjoys the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the show, and what not….but I do own the story, so if you want to use it, please ask for permission.

FYI:  
->-> is the change b/w settings and/or times  
anything in italics is the past  
'anything written like this is a thought'

->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

'…_..come on Touya-nii! Come play with me!'_

'_Awww, come on, you know I'm not you're big brother…'_

' _I know, but you're older, I like being with you, and you're always around when I'm lonely. Sounds like a big brother to me!'_

'…_..race ya to the swings, Botan-chan!'_

'_Kay, but first I have to show you something.'_

The wind rustled through Botan's hair as she sat on the swings reminiscing on her childhood. It was a beautiful summer day, not a cloud in the sky, an ever so slight breeze, and only a few people were outside. The day was calm, but Botan just had too much on her mind to pay attention to the serenity of it all.

As she sat on the swing, Botan tried to figure out why she'd all of the sudden started thinking about the past. She started wondering how Touya was doing, if he even remembered her, or the promise they'd made to each other. God knows they haven't talked to each other since they were in high school. That was a few years back. All these questions started popping up in her head, and her head started to hurt. Slowly getting off the swing, avoiding getting a head rush, she made her way back to her apartment.  
->->->->->->->

'_Where are you taking me?'_

'_It's a surprise. Close your eyes!'_

'_Kay.'_

'_We're almost there…almost…. Kay, open your eyes! Isn't it pwetty Touya-nii'_

'_It's very pretty Botan-chan…'_

'_It's a pwetty field of peonies! Just like my name!'_

Touya found himself laying in a field of peonies….the same one from his childhood. For some reason, for the past few days, he comes down here and picks a single peony, twirls it between his fingers, takes it home, and puts it in a vase of ice cold water. Botan has recently been the thoughts that cloud Touya's mind, and he couldn't figure out why. Ever since he moved back to the neighborhood he and Botan grew up in, he couldn't help but come down to this secret field of peonies everyday. They almost made him feel as if she were there, lying right beside him. After all these years, he still remembered the promise they made, and he still intended to keep it.  
->->->->->->->

'_Don't go Touya-kun.'_

'_I'll only be gone for a few years, I promise.'_

'_I'm going to hold you to it, and if you don't keep it, I'll hunt you down!_

'_Stop worrying, I'll be fine…..and I won't forget you.'_

'_You better not!… I love you Touya-kun…goodbye…'_

'_I love you too, Botan, see you in a few years.' _

_->->->->->->_

Now, it's a few years later……….

->->->->->->  


Well, how bad did that suck? Any ways, I don't care. I think I'll continue to write it, depends on the reviews I get. Who knows, someone might _actually_ want me to continue with it. See ya in the next chapter, if there's going to be a next chapter…..


	2. We Meet Again

I decided to continue the story after all. Since it's my first story, it's allowed to suck, so I could care less what other people think!

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->

The sun started to peek over the horizon and into Botan's small, but cozy, apartment. Botan didn't sleep too well, so she decided to take an early morning walk, to clear her head. The cool chill of morning sort of awakened her, but that only made her think how she'd snuggle up to Touya when she got cold, or scared. She simply had to do something about Touya. She missed him, and for some reason, felt the _desperate_ need to be with him.

"That does it!" Botan said to no one. "First thing later on today, I'm packing, and I'm going home to find Touya!"

Botan had no _real_ excuse to go back home, but something told her he was there. She turned around, headed home, and started packing.

>->->->->->->->->->->->

Touya awoke to the sound of birds chirping and animals playing. It was the afternoon, and he hadn't slept that well in days. Though it did take him a while to fall asleep, because a certain blue-haired girl was constantly on his mind. He'd slept better than Botan had. That's for sure.

"Today I'm going to…. I'm going to….do absolutely nothing. I just want to sit around and do nothing." Touya heard his stomach growl and looked down, "Well, maybe I'll go into town and get some mochi and ozouni." With that said he headed down the street to get something to eat.

>->->->->->

Botan was almost back home. The wind sliced through her hair as she ascended to the sky, going faster and faster. The anticipation was rushing through her, making her overflow with energy. She couldn't wait to get home!

About an hour later, Botan started to get hungry. She spotted a restaurant down below close to home, and decided to swing by and get a bite to eat. She flew down, and went inside. The restaurant was crowded and there weren't very many seats left. Actually, there _weren't_ any seats left! Botan saw a few people that were sitting by themselves, but they looked scary, and she didn't want to risk anything, but she wasn't going to leave either. If she remembered correctly, this place had the best mochi and ozouni ever! Botan decided to scan the room again again. She saw rather handsome man around her age, but didn't quite get to see his face. As soon as she looked up at him, he held up a magazine and started to read.

' Okay. I'll ask him if he minds me sitting with him. I won't be here very long, right?' She thought for a while, and then made a decision. 'Well, just staring at him won't make him invite you over Botan ol' girl.'

Before she knew it, Botan had made her way to the table where the young man was seated. "Um, excuse me sir, I know this is going to sound strange, but since there aren't any seats available, would you mind if I sat with you?"

Touya didn't even look up from his magazine, he just simply gestured for the young lady to sit, indicating he didn't mind.

"Thank you! I won't be here for long, I just came to get some mochi and ozouni, for me and my friend. I haven't seen my friend in years, and I'm going to surprise him by dropping by." Botan seemed to be rambling on, but she was nervous. She had never sat with stranger before, and when she gets nervous, she tends to babble on about whatever. She decided to try to get him to talk. That way she'd feel less nervous. "So, do you live round here?"

"Yes, I just got back from a trip. What about you?"

"No, I used to, though. I moved shortly after my friend left to go study in the states. I haven't talked to him since. Though, I do still have my house here."

"Oh, I see." Touya peeked from over his magazine. There was something very familiar about this girl, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Shortly, after their very short conversation, the waiter came to take their order. Moments later, when the food came out, Botan, asked for a box to put her friend's food in.

"Well, it was nice having lunch with you, ummmmmm…"

"Touya. My name is Touya, and yours?"

"Touya?" Botan stared at him in disbelief. "……"

"Are you okay?" a look of concern rushed through his face, because of her sudden change in attitude.

"I'm sorry. For a moment, I thought you said your name was Touya."

"I did."

Botan's world started to spin, and she fainted in her seat.

"Ummmm, check please."

Touya carried Botan to his house, along with the food she'd ordered, and laid her down on his bed with a warm rag on her forehead. A few hours passed, and Botan finally woke-up, just staring at him.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Touya? Is it really you?"

"….." Touya didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but before he could answer Botan got up and threw her arms around him. Then she pulled back to look at him, and started crying.

"O.o What! Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Touya, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I don't even know you! Have we met before or something?"

"Touya, it's me….Botan."

Now it was Touya's turn to be stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Botan was back home. For a while they just sat there staring at each other, wondering what the other person was thinking. Touya decided to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"Wow, Botan, you look great! You've changed so much, I didn't even recognize you, Although, I knew there was something familiar about you."

"Well, same to you too. God, after so many years…. I still haven't forgotten the promise you made."

"Me neith- OW! What'd you do that for!"

"Just because you remembered the promise doesn't mean you kept it. I told you I was going to hunt you down if you didn't. Do you know how much I was worried about you? For some reason, for the past few nights, you're all I've been thinking about. That's why I'm here today."

"Well, I did keep the promise! I didn't forget about you. Follow me, I have something to show you. This'll prove that I didn't forget about you. It's a place only you and I know about, remember?"

"What?"

"Just come on."

Touya led Botan to the field of peonies. As he watched her reaction, he saw tears start to gather there again. He gave her a hug, and told her everything was going to be alright.

>->->->->->->->

So, wow, things kind of happened fast, but I'm sure I'll think of something to happen in the next chapter. Maybe new characters! Tell me what you thought, and I'll get started on the next chapter!


	3. Friends

Soooooo, someone liked the story, yay. Therefore, I've decided to continue the story since it wasn't a total failure!

>->->->->->->->->->->

Botan felt a warm comfort being in Touya's arms, something she hadn't felt in a _long _time. As she cried in his arms, she listened to his soothing voice that reassured her everything was going to be okay, and it wasn't all a dream.

After a few sobs and hiccups, Botan had stopped crying and a serene quietness took over the field of peonies. It stayed like this for a while, very quiet, with Botan still in Touya's arms. Botan just stared at the field and couldn't believe he still remembered…she felt kind of guilty for smacking him on the head with her oar. She gazed from the peonies to Touya, and took in both of their beauty. The peonies were so delicate looking, as if they would break if you touched one, even ever so lightly. Then, on the other hand, Touya wasn't so delicate looking. He looked very masculine, but very gentle at the same time. His muscular, chiseled body, looked smooth and silky under the sun's gentle rays. The way the light reflected on him, he almost looked like a god, to Botan he really _was_ one! Botan took one last look at the peonies and Touya, and then closed her eyes. 'I wish this moment could last forever.' With that one last thought Botan went limp against Touya's body, and she fell asleep right there, in his arms.

Touya carried Botan to his house and laid her down on his bed. 'Guess I'll be sleeping on the futon' he thought. As Botan slept, Touya couldn't help but watch her. She looked so vulnerable, although he already knew that wasn't true…Touya's bed was right by the window, which is on the side of the house where the moon shines through every night. The moon seemed to dance on Botan's skin, accentuating her features. "Man, today was a long day. I'm beat." Touya leaned over and kissed Botan on the forehead, "Oyasumi nasai, Botan-chan. " He lay in the dark thinking about the day's events, but soon he got too tired, gave up, and fell asleep.

>->->->->->->->->->->->

"Hey, Touya! Where were you last night?" Touya whirled around and saw a young man with a mess of orange hair, and sighed. The young man was one of Touya's best friends, Jin. He had an accent, and was pretty popular with the ladies, unfortunately, he was too into other people's business to worry about his own.

"I was seeing and old friend of mine" Touya called back. "Why?"

"Well I went over to your house yesterday, and no one was home, just curious"

"I see."

"Can I meet your friend?" Jin clasped his hands together, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so, I don't see why not."

Jin flew around, creating a whirlwind, and when he stopped there was a mess of food on the floor. Jin looked around, and started to clean up his mess. Touya just laughed and watched as Jin shouted at people who kept stepping on things, making it more difficult to clean.

>->->->->->->->->->->->

The sun was shining through the windows, and the faint sound of children playing could be heard. Botan peeked open one of her eyes, only to find she was alone. She slowly made her way to the door, where she found a note. It said:

Botan,

I have gone into town to pick up some groceries, assuming you'll be staying over. Please make yourself comfortable, and I should be back shortly.

Touya

'Well, I guess I'll be staying here. After all, why make him go through so much trouble for me if I'm not going to be here. I guess I at least owe him that.' Botan walked down the hall, cleaned herself up, and started to make something to eat.

>->->->->->->->->->->->>->

Jin was floating beside Touya as he walked down the aisles of the store. "So. Touya, when do I get to meet your friend."

"How, about tonight. If you don't mind, would you tell everybody else to come over for dinner tonight. Then you can all get to know her."

"Her? So she's a girl. What's her name?"

"Botan."

"Botan. That's a pretty name. Well, I'll be seeing ya! Sayonara."

"Okay, bye. Don't forget to tell everyone."

"You worry too much, I won't forget." Jin soared to the sky, and went to tell his friends about the get together at Touya's house. That left Touya to figure out what he was going to make for dinner. 'What did I get myself into? I can't cook! Maybe Botan can help me.'

>->->->>->->->->->

Kurama was in his garden tending to his plants, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Kurama, up here!" Kurama looked up, and there was Jin. "Guess what, Kurama?"

"What, Jin?"

"Touya is having a party at his house so we can meet his new friend. It's tonight, he's going to make dinner and everything. Isn't that exciting!"

"Did you tell anybody else?"

"Not yet. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, let me finish watering my plants…..Kay, I'm done. Let's go."

"Next stop, Yusuke's house."

>->->->->->->->->->->

"Yusuke, are you home? Open up, we need to tell ya something." The door opened very slowly to reveal a very sleepy Yusuke.

"What do you want? I'm tired, go away…"

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon, what do you mean you're tired!"

"Exactly what I said, I'm tired. Now what do you want, so I can go back to sleep."

"We just came to tell you Touya is inviting us to dinner, so we can meet his friend, Botan."

"A PARTY!"

"Now he's awake…"

"Wait. How come Hiei was invited before me? I'm more important than _him_. It's not fair."

"No you're not…baka ningen. And when they were walking to your house, I joined them, and then they told me. Now, shut up, and get out of your _teddy bear pajamas_, so we can head for the other baka ningen's house."

"They're not teddy bears, Hiei. They're _ferocious_ bears. So there."

"O.o…whatever…"

Soon every body was informed of the get together (Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina), and they all hung out at the park until it was time to leave.

>->->->->->->->->->->->->

"Botan, I'm home." Touya looked around and saw no sign of Botan. He stood by the door for a minute, then started to walk towards the kitchen, where he was pretty sure a very sweet smelling aroma was coming from. "Botan, are you there? What are you making?" Botan heard the shuffling of footsteps, and knew Touya was home.

"I'm in here" Botan shouted. "Did you find what you were looking for at the store?"

"I'm not sure." Touya had made his way into the kitchen, and was now standing by Botan. "You see, I invited some friends over for dinner so they could meet you, and I got so caught up in the moment, that I forgot I can't cook. So, I just bought a bunch of stuff that looked good, and I was hoping, maybe, you could help me make it. If it's not too much to ask."

"Of course I'll help you. I love to cook! So what time are your friends coming over?"

"In a few hours." Touya looked at Botan and expected to see a shocked reaction, but instead he met with the face that was very calm.

"That's just enough time to throw in dessert too."

"Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"Sure. Let's see what ya bought." Touya started to unload the groceries. Once everything was unpacked Botan looked at everything. "We can use the junk that you bought as snacks, incase the guests arrive early. Do you know how to use a grill?"

"What's that?"

"O.o…nevermind…ribs can also be made in the oven too. Touya, can you put the snacks in bowls, please, and then set them out on the table?"

"That I can do." Touya did as he was asked while Botan started to prepare the appetizers and dinner. She figured she'd start on the dessert after she got dinner going. A couple of hours went by, and succulent three course meal had been prepared, and dessert was coming out of the oven right now.

"Wow! Botan, when did you learn how to cook!"

"While you were studying in the states, I took up culinary arts." Botan stated matter-of-factly. Touya helped Botan set the table , and then they ran out of room to place everything.

"Heh heh heh….guess I got a little carried away with the food…"

"Not a problem. Yusuke and Kuwabara eat like pigs, I'm sure they'd eat everything if you let 'em. I have an extra table out in the back, didn't think id ever get use out of it. I'll bring it in, and set it up abreast this one, and everything should be able to fit."

"Perfect."

After the table was set Botan stood back to admire her work. Everything was presented very well. The appetizers were in the middle of the table on a humungous plate. First was the mochi and ozouni on the middle of the plate, then, surrounding that was the sushi, and on the outskirts of the plate were some gyozas. For drinks, there was sweet sake and sparkling cider. There were nine places set for nine people. On every plate there was a bowl, and inside the bowl was udon noodles. On the left side of the appetizers there were barbecue ribs, and on the other was bulgolgi. For dessert, which was sitting on a silver platter, Botan made a rather large ice cream cake. The cake was chocolate, with cookie's n' cream ice cream in side, there was a layer of thin fudge frosting on the outside of the cake, and on the top it read: _Nice To Meet You!_ Everything was absolutely perfect. The only thing missing were the-

"They're here" Touya called from the window "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Botan said as she made her way to go stand by him at the door.

Touya opened the door, and welcomed his guests, and as they entered he introduced them to Botan. Everyone chatted for a while, and then headed for the dinner table. Yusuke stared at everything in bewilderment. "Wow, Touya, I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, I can't"

"So then were eating take-out? It must be expensive, this food looks great!"

"No! We're not eating take-out." Touya gestured for Botan to come, "Botan made dinner." Everyone looked at Botan and then Touya.

"How rude!" Keiko stormed over to Touya and whacked him on the head. "How could make your guest cook?" Then she looked at Botan apologetically for her outburst. Botan just smiled and nodded in return.

"It's quite alright Keiko, I enjoy cooking. Touya asked me if I would help him, and I accepted." Keiko backed off Touya, but threw him a stern look.

"Let's eat, shall we!" Kurama said, hoping to release some of the created tension.

"Yes" Jin chimed in, "I'm starving." Everyone sat down and started to eat. Just like Touya said, Yusuke and Kuwabara were pigging out, and Keiko and Yukina were looking at them, embarrassed to be seen with them. Kurama, Jin, Touya, and Botan were all lost in conversation, and Hiei was just observing everything that was going on while he ate. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Soon everyone was stuffed, and more than half of the food had been consumed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat back in their chairs and rubbed their tummies. " Man, we're stuffed. That was really good Botan" they said simultaneously. Hiei stared at them with a look of disgust. "You two are such gluttons, it disgusts me to no end to watch you two eat."

"What! You want to say that to my face shrimp?" Yusuke bellowed. "Wait, let me bend over so you can reach it." Hiei grew furious, picked up a gyoza and threw it at Yusuke's face. Then he burst out in laughter.

"So, shortie wants to play games? Fine." Yusuke picked up some sushi, and flung it, but he missed Hiei, and it hit Kurama. Kurama looked beside himself, and was going to say something when he got hit with another sushi. He grabbed some mochi and ozouni…not the smartest thing to throw. The rice and vegetables flew everywhere, and everyone got hit. Soon, Touya's dining room had been turned into a food war zone. Food was flying, and by the time everyone was tired, there was no more food. Keiko got up, apologized to Botan, grabbed Yusuke by the ear, and dragged him into the kitchen. Soon all you could hear was Keiko shouting, and the sound of smacking. "NOW GET UP! WE ARE _GOING_ TO STAY AND HELP CLEAN, AFTER ALL, _YOU_ STARTED IT!" Soon everyone heard the sink turn on, and Keiko came out to collect the dirty dishes. "Thank you Botan. Dinner was excellent, sorry for ruining it. We'll help you and Touya clean."

"Thanks," Botan said, "I appreciate it." Keiko turned with a pile of dishes, and walked into the kitchen. " START CLEANING!" Everyone, even Hiei, got up and started to clean too. When the house was straight again it was really late, so everyone said their regards and left.

Botan called out to everybody before they left, "It was nice meeting you guys." Everyone turned and waved, one by one they thanked her for dinner. Soon they were out of sight, and Botan and Touya went back into the house. "Sorry, Botan, sometimes things get a little out of hand…"

"It's okay. I had fun, nonetheless. Your friends seem like really nice people, I'd hang out with them again."

"Glad to hear."

"Hey, Touya."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take a shower, and then turn in for the night, okay?"

"Kay." Touya stared at Botan's retreating form. Botan had taken her hair down, and as she walked away it swayed side to side, in rhythm with her hips. For a moment Touya was just staring, but then he came back to his senses. "Wait, Botan." Botan turned around, and started to walk back to him.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say goodnight." Touya went to Botan, gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek. Botan's cheek tingled, and then she started to turn a very light shade of red.

"…G-goodnight, Touya." Touya released Botan, and she quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Touya watched her walk away, and smiled a devious little smile, knowing he had made her blush when he kissed her. He had intended for that to happen, she just looked so cute when she was flustered. The night was over, and Touya was tired. He turned off the light, and went to bed.

End chapter 3! Yay! Sooooo, what do ya think? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. Any ways, I'd like to thank **Evanescence's Dark Angel **for reviewing! Chapter 4 should be up soon…I hope…I'm not sure yet. Happy Belated Easter, and enjoy Spring Break!


	4. A Date?

Hello everybody, how are you? Enjoying the story so far? If you are then please, continue reading, and if you're not, then I guess you wouldn't be reading this, would ya? Chapter 4 begins…..

>->->->->->->->->->

It was a beautiful summer morning outside. So where was everybody, and why aren't they up yet? Well, let's have a look, shall we?

Botan was lying in bed with her hand on her cheek (the one Touya had kissed the previous night) thinking. 'I wonder why he did that…I suppose it was just a friendly gesture…between two friends…just friends, nothing more.' She let out a sigh and threw off the comforter, but didn't get up. She just kind of lay there, staring at the ceiling.

>->->->->->->->->->

Like Botan, Touya was lying in bed, also thinking about last night (that sounds kind of dirty). 'Well, one thing leads to another, I kissed her, and now, I should do on a date with her…I don't think that's how it works. Why do I care any ways? We're just friends, so we should do things together, 'cause that's what friends do... That settles it then, I'm going to spend the day with Botan, because we're friends.' Touya forced that last part out, he felt like him and Botan should be more than friends, but he wasn't sure how she felt, so he decided this outing, he would figure out what exactly she felt…or at least if she liked anybody else. Touya got off the futon and got dressed, while thinking how he would go about casually asking Botan out. His choice of clothes suited him very well. He wore a white muscle shirt with a blue plaid shirt thrown over top, baggy black jeans, and some white sneakers. His only accessory was his watch. He threw his wallet in his pocket, and headed out of the guest's room to find Botan.

>->->->->->->->->

Botan figured she'd been lying in bed long enough, and got up to change out of her pj's. The outfit she chose to wear was a light pink halter top, with a baby blue pleated skirt, and white sandals, in case she felt like going somewhere. She wore her hair in a bun surrounded by a scrunchy the same color as her shirt. She threw on some bracelets, and headed for the living room.

>->->->->->->->->->->

As Touya was coming out of the room, he met up with Botan in the hallway. Botan just stared at him for a few minutes, and started to turn red again. Touya took notice, and smiled. 'So, she's still thinking about the kiss too, huh? I guess there's no better time than the present to ask her what she's doing today.' Touya turned Botan, and started to ask her what she was doing today, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. Her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, so he followed her eyes, and then he blushed profusely. Botan couldn't help but giggle. " XYZ, Touya. Examine your zipper." Touya quickly turned away and zipped his zipper. "So, what were you saying before…yeah…" Botan trailed off, and didn't finish her sentence. Touya was still blushing, but he was pink, not red. "I was going to ask you if you had any plans for today. 'Cause if you didn't, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, and I don't know, do something?" Botan wasn't sure if he was asking her out, or just meant it as a friend. Either way she was happy he asked.

"Nope. I'm not doing anything today. What did ya have in mind?"

"I have no idea" Touya's stomach growled, "How 'bout we start with getting something to eat?" Botan giggled again.

"It's a date!" 'Wait, did I just say it's a date. I didn't mean it like that. Well, actually, it would be nice, but I meant…oh, I don't even know what I meant…' Touya also caught what she said. ' Maybe, Botan, one day if I get the nerve to ask you, it'll be a date.' Touya smiled at that thought, and held out his hand.

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall." Botan graciously accepted his hand, and they walked down the street to a restaurant. (They walked 'cause it was such a nice day…Touya does have a car.)

After they finished eating, Botan decided she wanted to go shopping. So she dragged Touya through the mall. For Botan, it was nice to have a friend to model in front of. For Touya, it was only nice because he was with Botan, and she was modeling for him! How could this day possibly get better. (Let me pose this question to you) Could this day go wrong? I guess it depends on how you look at it. When Touya spotted a couple, he thought the day just went bad. When Botan spotted a certain couple she thought the day just keeps getting better and better.

>->->->->->->->->->->->

Botan waved from inside the store into the main mall. Keiko looked around, and saw a blue haired girl, who seemed to be waving in her and Yusuke's direction. She looked a little harder, and then grabbed Yusuke.

"WHAT!"

"Don't argue, just come on. I see Botan and Touya."

"Touya's here with Botan? That's unusual, Touya doesn't go on dates."

"Who cares, I want to go see Botan. Now, move it!"

The alarms in the store went off as Botan rushed out of the store to go greet Keiko. Botan obviously forgot she was wearing a store dress. "Keiko! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Yusuke." Keiko looked behind Botan, at Touya and Yusuke. "You know, I could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here with _Touya_?"

"Doing what I do best, shopping!"

"Soooo, how long have you guys been going together?"

"Since never."

"Why not? I think you two would make a good couple. Any ways, how did you end up here with him, at the mall I mean."

"Well, this morning, when I came out of my room, apparently, he had just come out of his, because we met up in the hallway," She smiled as she remembered what happened in the hallway. "and he asked me if I was doing anything today. I said no, so we went out to eat breakfast, and then I wanted to go shopping, so we walked here. Now, I'm trying on clothes." She held out the tag on the dress she was currently trying on. "See?"

"Well, mind if we join you two?"

"No, not at all. It would be nice to get a girl's opinion when I try on clothes, instead of a nod of the head and a thumbs up…"

"Boys, cant live with them, can't live without them." The girls continued to talk for a few minutes, which left the boys to a conversation of their own.

"So, Touya, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Botan?"

"Because I'm not."

"Then why the hell would you be at the mall. Are you sick or something!"

"No I'm fine, thanks for your concern."

"So, then what's going on?"

"I just didn't want Botan to be bored. So I asked her if she wanted to do something, and after we ate, we ended up here."

"You guys went out to eat, and you didn't invite me? Oh, I get it. You wanted to be alone with Botan didn't you?"

"If I say yes, will you drop the subject?"

"Maybe…" Yusuke rubbed his chin like he was thinking really hard (we all know he's not really capable of that...ha ha). " No, I'll probably still bug you about it."

"You really are annoying."

"I know." Before Yusuke could say anymore, the girls had made their way towards him and Touya. Then came the cheery voice of none other than Botan.

"Hi guys!" she then turned toward Touya, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Keiko and Yusuke to spend the afternoon with us. Is that okay?" Touya looked annoyed for a minute, thinking of spending the afternoon with Yusuke and Keiko, when he was trying to be with Botan. Then his frown turned upside down into a smile, and he looked at Botan.

"It's fine with me, if they want, they are welcome to join us." Botan threw herself at Touya, who in respond grabbed her.

"Thank you!" Botan squealed. Her and Touya blushed when they realized Keiko and Yusuke were watching them, and Touya was still holding on to Botan. Slowly, Botan unwrapped herself from Touya's arms, and they grinned sheepishly at Keiko and Yusuke.

>->->->->->->->->->

The day went by so fast that by the time Touya and Botan got home, it was almost midnight. Touya put Botan's clothes in his room, where she was staying, and Botan just watched him. 'Last night he made me blush, and tonight it's my turn.' When Touya was in the living room, Botan went over to him, and thanked him for putting up with her and Keiko all day. He just simply smiled and said, "No problem." Botan sat down next to him on the couch and lightly brushed her lips against his own. "Thanks again for a wonderful day. I enjoyed myself, and being with you, just like old times." Touya started to say something, but his mouth was dry, and the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. Botan laughed, and walked towards _her_ room.

>->->->->->->->->

Okay, ummmm, the next chapter will be picking up where this chapter left off at, in the night, 'cause the next chapter is called "Nightmares". Well, I'll see you there. Ja ne!


	5. The Nightmare

It's time for a new chapter! So, I said this chapter would pick up from where the last one left off, and that's exactly what's going to happen.

>->->->->->->

Touya sat on the couch dumbstruck. He seemed to have lost the ability to do everything accept think. 'What just happened?' Touya licked his lips, and just stared at nothing. The room was completely dark, and, assuming Botan is asleep, he figured he was the only one still awake. He decided he'd sleep, and worry about everything the next day. There's no point in asking questions, if no one's going to be there to answer them. Touya grabbed a blanket, plopped onto the futon, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

>->->->->->->->->

The room seemed to have an unusual chill. As Botan slept, she shivered, though she was under a comforter, a heavy one at that. Though she was freezing, Botan didn't get up. Outside, the moon shined brightly into Botan's room, and it, along with the trees outside, made rather creepy shadows on the wall. A small breeze was lingering about, and carrying pebbles to the window, where they threw themselves against it. It was if the outside was beckoning her to come and play. The slight breeze turned into a howling wind, and Botan couldn't help but open her eyes. Was it morning already? It sure didn't fell like it. Nonetheless, Botan slipped into her pink Kimono, put on some sandals, and rushed outside. The clouds in the sky shifted, showing a very bright sun. All of the sudden, peonies and roses started popping out of the ground, and soon enough, Botan was surrounded by them. Their sweet aroma drifted into Botan's nose, and she looked as if she were in heaven. After taking in the flower's sweet smell, Botan looked around, and saw a lonely figure. She called out, but the person didn't respond. 'Maybe they can't hear me. I'll try going over there.' She thought. As she approached the person, she discovered the person was a young man, a very familiar looking young man. He was very young, about 20 or so, and he wasn't with anybody. "Excuse me." Botan didn't seem to have been heard, so she tried talking a little louder. "Excuse me." But there was no respond. "STOP IGNORING ME!" Still, it was no use, he didn't move. Botan went to touch him, but she just passed right through him. "What?" Botan thought aloud. "Am I dead? Why did I pass right through him?" She tried again, but the same thing resulted. Eventually, the boy looked up, and Botan gasped. It was Touya. She had had a hard time recognizing him from the back. That's why he looked so familiar. She just stared at him for a moment, until he started to talk, then she listened attentively.

"Why did you leave me here, all alone?" Touya asked, posing the question to know one.

"We promised to be together forever, and now you're gone. You didn't even say goodbye." Now, tears started to run down Touya's face. Botan still listened. "I'll never forgive you ya know. I will be forever mad until you come back, or until I leave too." Botan looked puzzled. 'What does he mean, or until I leave too' Botan wondered. "I can't believe you're gone" Touya whispered, but not quiet enough for Botan not to hear. As she continued to focus on Touya, she saw him reach to the side and grab some distant flowers, all peonies, not roses. She was standing behind him, so she couldn't see what he was doing. Touya placed the flowers on the floor, and started to speak again. "These were your favorite flowers, so I'll give these to you as a departing gift. Not a goodbye gift, 'cause I'll see you again, someday…" His words trailed off, and Botan felt sorry for him. Touya sat there a few minutes longer, in silence, and then he said four words. "I love you, Botan." After he said that, he got up, and started to walk away. Botan stood there. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. It wasn't until then that she looked down and realized that he had meant when he said 'or until I leave too'. Botan dropped to her knees. In front of her was a cross with her named carved into it. The area around the cross was bare, for the flowers had been removed, to make the cross visible. Botan started to cry. For herself, and for leaving Touya.

"I'm so sorry, Touya. I didn't mean to, I really didn't." The tears streamed down her face, and they seemed to never end. The beautiful, bright, sky turned into an ugly black and purple one. The once ever so white clouds turned gray, and they started to drip with rain. Soon after, the thunder came. The ground began to become muddy, the wind howled, and Botan was left all alone in an empty field of dying flowers. She sat there for a moment, then got up slowly. In place of all the dying flowers, twigs and branches started to appear from the ground. They caught on her kimono as she walked, and it became torn and cut up. Her blue hair had become loose from it's neat, tight, ponytail, and was now plastered to her face. She didn't really want to go anywhere, because the rain seemed to suit her mood, so she stopped walking, looked up into the night sky and screamed as loud as she could. Then, out of nowhere, appeared a slimy, black creature that grabbed her, and dragged her underground. She started to scream again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

>->->->->->->

Touya sat up quickly. It was Botan. "I'm coming Botan!" He rushed over to his room, where Botan was staying, and started to shake her, to get her up. Through the window, Touya looked up at the sky. It was very ugly. It was gray, dripping with rain, and the wind seemed to be slicing through it. Botan stopped screaming, and woke up. As soon as she realized Touya was with her, she latched onto him.

"I'm so sorry Touya. I didn't mean to leave you…I really didn't. I was dead and-and…" Botan burst into tears, and Touya pulled her closer, comforting her, and kissing the top of her head.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay now, Botan, I'm here now."

"B-but, I was the one tha- that was gone…"

"You just had a nightmare, that's all, but it's okay, I've got you." Botan looked up at Touya through puffy, red eyes, and sniffed.

"I'm scared to go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want you to go anywhere either."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep, kay?" Botan shook her head vigorously against his shirt.

"Don't leave me here, alone. I don't want to be alone." The thunder outside grew louder, and Botan jumped. "I want you to stay in here with me, even after I fall asleep, 'cause if I wake up in the night and you're not here, then I'm going to get scared." Touya looked at Botan and smiled. She looked cute when she cried too.

" Okay, Botan. I'll stay here, but you have to try and go back to sleep." Botan nodded her head slowly and let go of him. Touya wiped away her tears with the comforter, and laid down. Botan also laid down, but she rested her head on his chest. Touya cocked his head to look at her, and noticed she'd already fallen asleep. He tangled his fingers in her baby blue hair, and fell asleep too.

>->->->->>->->->

Touya and Botan slept soundlessly for the rest of the night. Touya was the first to wake. While he lay there, he watched Botan sleep, and rubbed her back. With that motion Botan awoke. She lifted her violet eyes to look at Touya, only to meet with his blue ones. They smiled at each other, and made no movement to get up. They felt comfortable and saw no reason to rush the day. For the rest of the morning they just laid there. They got up only to eat, even that was a reluctant gesture.

Around 2:00 they decided to go on a walk to clear their heads. Unlike last night, the sky was a brilliant shade of baby blue, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The day was calm, there wasn't even a gentle breeze. They decided the best place to spend a day such as today was at the park. When they arrived, there were only a few a kids running around, and the rest of the people there, which weren't many, were couples, enjoying the day such as themselves. Botan rushed from Touya's side over to the swings. It was her favorite place. Touya came up behind her, gave her a gentle push, then retired to the swing beside her. They swung, and chatted the whole time they were there.

>>>>In a tree at the park>>>>

The park was the perfect place to take a nap on a day like today. So why couldn't Hiei sleep? Hiei put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tight. "Why won't they shut the hell up?' he thought. 'I'm just trying to sleep, and then here come Touya and Botan just cha-what! Touya and Botan! What are they doing here…at the same time? This I've got to hear.' Hiei jumped out of the tree and made his way towards the swings, where they were sitting.

>->->->->->->->

Botan was just telling Touya the end of her dream, when she was interrupted by Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Hi Botan. Touya. What brings you to the park on a day such as this?'

Touya stared at Hiei. 'Damn it! How come whenever I get to go somewhere with Botan someone is _always_ there to ruin it!' Touya thought about asking the question, but decided not to make a complete idiot out of himself. So he settled for annoying Hiei so he'd leave.

"Well, what brings you to the park on a day such as today?"

"Sleep."

"Where, exactly?"

"In a tree."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said because."

"Because you said because why?"

"….." Touya could tell he was getting on the little youkai's nerves. It put a smile on his face.

"Look. I don't play games. Tell me why you two are together."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to tell me."

"So."

"So! So tell me, now!"

"Are we not allowed to go to the park?"

"Well, yeah, but-Hey! Just answer the damn question."

"We're at the park because we didn't feel like being in the house all day. Make you feel any better?"

"Hn."

"Now what?"

"I don't believe you, I think you two are going together. I've got my eye on you two." Hiei looked from Touya to Botan, and then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Touya and Botan stared at the empty space where Hiei stood, and then started to laugh. For no reason at all they just laughed and couldn't seem to stop. They went back to the swings and Botan finished telling Touya about her dream.

Later on in the day, the ice cream man came, and Touya bought ice cream for Botan and himself. They walked home together eating their ice cream. When they arrived at the house they went upstairs (when did they get an upstairs?), climbed through the window, and sat on the flat rooftop. There they sat and watched the sky turn from brilliant baby blue, to a breath-taking red-orange. The sunset was the most beautiful thing Botan had seen since she'd been there. As the night came, so did a chilly breeze. Botan started to get cold, and shivered slightly. Touya noticed and offered her his jacket. He was starting to take it off, but Botan stopped him.

"It's pretty cold out here." She looked down at her ice cream, then back at him. "We can share." Touya stopped his movement, and looked up into the sky. Botan moved towards him, and snuggled close.

The sun had set, and now the night was beginning to fall. The stars looked like glitter in the midnight blue sky. There wasn't a sound around except for crickets playing a soothing lullaby with the help of the gentle, chilly breeze. Botan had fallen asleep on Touya, yet again (what, that's the third time now?), and like always, he didn't seem to mind. He shifted her so he could get up. He then carried her into the room and laid her down gently onto the bed. Botan opened her eyes slowly, and then they closed once more. Touya brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He was about to walk out the door when he thought he heard his name being called.

"Touya." A soft gentle voice whispered his name, and he turned around. Botan had her hand stretched out towards him, and her finger slightly motioned for him to come. He made his way towards her, and stood at the bedside.

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun today…we'll do this again sometime?"

"Of course we will."

Botan smiled and fell into a deep slumber. Touya made sure she was asleep before heading to bed. As he walked down the hall he thought to himself. 'Who knew nightmares could be so rewarding.' He smiled on the inside and headed down the hall.

>->->->->->->->->

The Nightmare is over! Hey, that had a nice ring to it…O.o…gomen, sometimes I get a little spacey. Any ways, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Next time on **Forgotten Love**: **Secrets, Lies, and Feelings of Betrayal**

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, we'll figure something out."

"Why are you guys messing with them, just leave them alone already."

"What do you know, any ways? Nobody asked you."

"Then why am I here? If I recall, _you_ are the one who asked _me_ to help with _your_ plan. Therefore, you did ask."

"Shut…up…"

Are ya lost. Good, you should be. To find out what the hell is going you have to read the next chapter. See ya there!


	6. Secrets, Lies, and Feelings of Betrayal

Chapter 6, chapter 6! I think this chapter will be a rather fun one…I'm going to have cross dressing and other humorous things. It ought to be veeeeeeery interesting.

>->->->->->->

"Welcome! Please come in, and make yourself comfortable. Everybody else is here." Kurama made his way into Jin's house. As he entered the living room he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, Keiko and Yukina chatting, and Hiei was probably sleeping in the tree outside the window.

"So, Jin, why are we here and how come Touya and Botan aren't here too?" At Kurama's question, everybody stopped what they were doing and wondered the same thing. They hadn't noticed the two missing people before.

"Well, I called everyone here today because we need to do something about Touya and Botan. I've been trying to talk to them for a very long time, but whenever I go over there they aren't home, when I call too. I'm just trying to figure out why not, and I want you guys to help me. That's also the reason they're not here, I couldn't get a hold of them." Jin let out a heavy sigh and ascended to the ceiling, just kind of floating around.

Hiei had come through the window and heard everything.

"There's an easy explanation for that."

Jin looked at Hiei from his place on the ceiling. "What?"

"They're probably going out on 'dates'. That's not what they would call in, but when you're swinging in the park, talking, laughing, and eating ice cream together…I'd call it a date."

"And when was this?" asked Yusuke, who looked like he might actually be thinking.

"Yesterday. I was trying to sleep, but they wouldn't shut up."

"You know," Yusuke started "Keiko and I saw them together at the mall the day before yesterday."

"That's right" said Keiko, indicating she hadn't remembered before anything was said.

"Unusual…" Jin thought aloud. Soon he started to fly around the room with a sly smile on his face. Everybody looked up at him and in unison said "What?"

"I've got an idea…we should get them together! According to you guys, it sounds like they like each other, so what's the problem?" Jin looked around and Yusuke waved around his hand.

"Yes Yusuke."

"The problem is them. They deny their feelings to each other, but to others it's so obvious."

"Spoken like a true poet Yusuke. So any suggestions as to how to get them together?" Yukina stood up and was about to say something, but she forgot and sat down. "Anybody else?"

"How are we going to do that?" asked a very disbelieving Yusuke.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." Answered Jin.

"Why are you guys messing with them any ways? Just leave them alone already." Hiei decided to join the conversation. (maybe he felt lonely…)

"What do you know any ways? Nobody asked you."

"Then why am I here? If I recall _you_ were the one who asked _me_ to help with _your_ plan."

Jin had no reply to Hiei's response, after all he was right. So Jin just sat there until…

"Well, I've got an idea." Jin whirled around and saw Kuwabara standing behind him. "I think we should just ask them how they feel about each other and demand they get together." Kuwabara smiled, evidently feeling proud of his self. Everyone just stared at him.

"…there must be something else." Jin thought for a moment and then jumped into the air. "Got it!" Everyone crowded round him and listened carefully. "First………..and then you, Kurama, will…….."

"What?" Kurama shouted, "Why me!"

"Because you're the only boy here that could pass for a decent looking girl without them noticing you"

"…I don't like where this is going…" not minding that, he rejoined the conversation.

"After Kurama does that, then I will……Keiko I need you to help Kurama, and Yukina, please keep an eye on Yusuke and Kuwabara. The rest of you will warn us if something looks wrong. Got it?"

Everyone shook they're heads and smiled. This was going to be the best plan they ever had, and it was going to work. It just had too.

>->->->->->->

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Touya was eating the breakfast Botan had made earlier that morning.

"So wha-"

Just as Touya was getting ready to speak the phone rang. "I'll get it." Touya got up from his seat and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Touya."

"Jin?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling so early?"

"I just wanted to know what you and Botan had planned for the day and was wondering if I could join you."

"As of right now, I have no idea as to what we're doing today."

"Well, when you know let me know. I'll be waiting." Jin hung up the phone, and Touya followed his action.

"What was that about?" Botan called from the hall coming out of the bathroom. (she was taking a shower)

"It was Jin, he wanted to know what we were doing today, and wanted to know if he could come along."

"Well, what are we doing today?" Botan thought for a while, and so did Touya.

"How about an amusement park?" Botan's face lit up.

"That would be great!"

"The amusement park it is, then. It is okay if Jin and the rest come?"

"Of course it is. The more the merrier!" Botan went to go put on some shoes. In the meantime Touya picked up the phone to call Jin back.

>>>>>>>>

The phone rang and Jin answered it. A silence fell over the room.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hi Jin."

"Have you figured out what you two are doing this afternoon?"

"Yes. We are going to the amusement park. You and everyone else is invited."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. No one else can make it. I'm afraid I'll be the only one."

"That's fine, what time do you want us to come and get you?"

"How 'bout I come over there instead, and save you the trouble?"

"Okay, whatever works for you. Be here as soon as you can, then we'll head out."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up the phone at the same time, and Jin looked at everybody else with a huge smile on his face.

"Everyone, we're going to an amusement park! Therefore, the plan will take place there. Everyone remember what to do?" Every body nodded their heads, and headed out the door.

>->->->->

Botan and Touya were waiting outside when they saw Jin pull up in his car. "Well, don't just stand there, get in!" Touya and Botan jumped into the backseat, and they were off to the amusement park.

>->->->->

"My, Kurama, you do look lovely." Kurama had changed into a girl in five minutes and Hiei decided to torment him.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"Because you want to help Botan and Touya get together….my lady…" Hiei had to hide a snicker, but he couldn't, and he took a blow to the head. Though Kurama was a boy, he wouldn't make such a bad looking girl. He was wearing a short, red, scooter, and a form fitting white, lacy top. Keiko gave him some clip on earrings, and some bracelets. He put on some contacts to change the color of his eyes, then he put his hair back. Keiko stepped back to admire her makeover. Then she grabbed some tissue, and headed back towards Kurama.

"Just one final addition and it'll all be over."

"What exactly is that last addition." Kurama had the look of fear on his face and started to back away.

"Come on Kurama, you know every girl our age has boobs."

What Kurama feared was happening. "Oh…..no. I refuse to let you stuff tissue down my shirt."

"Of course not" Keiko said. "You need one of these first." She pulled a bra out of her purse.

"I am not your Barbie doll so you are not going to get that contraption on me." Kurama began to run. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hiei was laughing as he watched Keiko chase Kurama around the house.

"A little help here Hiei. He's too fast for me."

"I'm fine here, thanks any ways." Before Hiei could look up at Keiko, she had him by the cloak.

"MARCH!"

"Sheesh, I'm going…" Hiei ran after Kurama and pinned him down. "It's only for one day." Kurama wasn't about to give in without a fight. He threw Hiei off of him, turned around, arms stretched out in front of him, and ran smack into the bra.

"Gotchya!" Keiko clasped the bra behind him, took off the shirt and readjusted it. She then put the tissue inside the bra, but it wasn't enough. She thought for a moment. "I knew these would come in handy." Keiko went back into her purse and pulled out some water balloons.

"….." Kurama was speechless. First tissue and now water balloons. Hiei burst into a rolling laughter.

"Man, Keiko, you are good!"

"Thank you, Hiei. Now, Kurama, put these in, or I'll do it for you."

"I will do no such thing."

"Whatever." Keiko filled the water balloons in the kitchen, and made them rather large. "All set" She headed towards Kurama and he darted off yet again. Only this time Hiei was more than willing to help Keiko, he could use the laugh. He ran after Kurama and pinned him again, not too far off from Keiko. She rushed over to them and stuffed the big, discolored balloons inside the bra.

"Off to the amusement park now." Keiko headed out the door.

"My lady!" Hiei held out his hand for Kurama who grabbed it, pulled him down, and got up.

"Thank you." Hiei growled at Kurama and got up shortly after. They headed out the door, met up with Keiko and were on their way to the park.

>->->->->->->->

"Here we are!" Jin looked rather pleased with himself as he descended to the parking lot of their destination. (Yes I said descended, Jin made his car fly, just so they didn't have to deal with traffic.) Jin opened the door to help Botan out.

"So Jin, why couldn't the others make it?" asked Touya as he helped himself out of the car.

"…um…uh…I have no idea. Really, who'd miss a great opportunity like this? After all who knows how long _you_ will be here." Jin looked down at Botan, who blushed at his words. "You guys wait here, I'll go get the tickets." Jin ran off and hid. When he knew he was well hidden, he pulled out a radio.

"Is everyone in position?"

"We're here" came the voice of Keiko. Jin could hear Kurama complaining in the background and Hiei laughing.

"So are we." That was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina's radio. They were at one of the eateries.

"Well, then let's put this thing into action." Jin put the radio away and bought the tickets.

"I'm back, got the tickets."

"What took you so long."

"The line was long? Yeah, that's it, the line was long." Touya and Botan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are we ready, then?"

"Very much!" said Botan enthusiastically.

They entered the park and Jin looked around to see where everybody else was. Right off the bat he spotted the two gluttons and Yukina. Not wanting them to be seen, Jin pushed Touya and Botan in the opposite direction.

"Hey, guys. We should go this way. The best ride in the whole park is supposed to be this way." Without question, they followed him. Luckily for Jin, luck was on his side, for a few feet in front of them stood the main attraction. Without hesitation Botan jumped in line and pulled Touya with her. Touya tried to reach for Jin but he pulled away.

: So sorry. I'm terribly afraid of coasters. You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for you at the bottom. Jin wasn't afraid of coasters, and Touya knew it. Something was going on, but Touya dismissed the thought. Jin saw them get onto the roller coaster and watched them off. As soon s they took off, so did Jin.

"Keiko, come in! I need you to get Kurama too the exit of 'The Shake'. They just got on, and will be getting off shortly." Jin felt a tap on his shoulder and looked. There stood a very pretty red-headed girl. She was wearing a short, red scooter, and a white lacy top. Her skin was naked except for a pair of earrings and a couple of bracelets. (Guess who?) Jin stared at her in awe.

"Can I help you miss?" Jin completely forgot about the mission

"Jin, it's me, Kurama."

"Oh god, sorry…wow Keiko can work wonders. I didn't even recognize you."

"So I noticed."

"Any ways, there they are. Now, remember what you're supposed to do?"

Kurama answered with a heavy sigh, "…Yeah…"

"Alright, now go flirt with Touya, and I'll take care of Botan, that ought to make both of them jealous."

>->->->->->->

"That was the best roller coaster I've ever been on!" Touya looked at Botan and wondered how she could still walk straight.

"Yeah, it was great. Is it okay to vomit now?"

"Touya, you're so funny. Come on, I see Jin."

Jin waved at them from where he was standing. Botan and Touya started to make their way over there.

"Oomph!"

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am" Touya turned around and held out a hand to help up the young lady he'd knocked over. Kurama had planned to fall, but not that hard. The young lady (Kurama) took hold of Touya's hand and he hoisted her off the ground.

"Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, really. It was my fault, I got lost and I can't seem to find my way to the exit."

Botan hadn't noticed Touya lacked behind her, and ran towards Jin. Jin held out his arms for a hug, and Botan gave him one. Then he looked around.

"Where's Touya?" He asked even though he knew exactly where he was.

"He was right behind me. I don't know."

"Let's go back in the direction you came from. Maybe we'll see him."

Botan and Jin walked arm in arm getting closer to where Touya was. When they arrived they saw a beautiful young lady standing next to Touy talking to him.

"Hi Touya. Whose your friend?" Jin knew very well who it was, but asked any ways.

"It's…uh, um, what is your name?" Touya looked at Kurama, as he struggled to make a name for himself.

"My name? My name is…" Jin could tell he was having trouble so he tried to help him.

"Yuzuki, is that you?"

"Jin?" Kurama gave a thank you look at Jin for the name.

"Wow, Yuzuki, I haven't seen you in a long time, you look great!"

Touya looked confused, but Botan looked happy that Jin met his old friend. Since Jin seemed to know Yuzuki, Touya invited her to come along. She gratefully accepted and latched on to Touya's arm, like how Botan and Jin were. Touya and Botan were asking Yuzuki how she knew Jin. Then, they asked Jin how come he never mentioned any thing about her. The questions seemed endless, and both Kurama and Jin were happy to stuff their faces with food. As they ate, Botan wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she'd met Yuzuki before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked very familiar, but Botan didn't know why, she'd never met anyone with the name Yuzuki.

"Where did you say you were from again, Yuzuki?" Botan had to figure out who she was.

"I'm from Osaka." Botan knew for sure she'd never been to Osaka, so she gave up, and figured she must look like someone she knows.

After they were done eating it was time for the flirting to begin. They decided to go on the bumper cars. Botan was the first one in a car, and Touya was about to get in, but his attention was caught when he heard someone call his name.

"Touya come sit with me, Jin is getting on my nerves, I don't want to sit by him." Reluctantly, Touya walked over to Yuzuki's car and got in. Jin seized the opportunity to get in the car with Botan.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind some company." Jin jumped in, buckled his seatbelt, threw his arm over Botan's shoulder, and hit the gas. His first target was Touya.

"Here we come" yelled Jin. The car zoomed off and they crashed into Touya and Yuzuki.

The game of tag continued until they had to get off the ride. Then they just went on roller coasters. Again, Yuzuki didn't want to be by Jin so she sat by Touya on all the rides. The park was about to close, and they had time for one more ride… 'The Shake'. Botan stared at it, then looked at Jin. The coaster was a spiral one. It looped around a really big shake, and seemed to disappear inside it. Once you got in, it was hell. Your car was locked in place, and then you were shaken and stirred, like a shake.

"Think you can handle it, Jin?"

"I think I can. After all, why come to an amusement park if you're not going to get on the main attraction?" Botan smiled and they boarded the ride, but it didn't start yet, they needed more people.

>->->->->->

Yusuke and Kuwabara were stuffed, and Yukina was bored.

"I think we should check on Jin, and make sure nothing's wrong." Yukina looked worried. "I hope they aren't on 'The Shake'"

"Okay, my love. If it'll make you feel better." Kuwabara reached for the radio and signaled Jin.

"Jin, are you there?"

>->->->->->

Luckily there was so much noise only Jin heard Kuwabara. Jin reached for the radio. "Yes. What's the matter?"

"We were just worried, and making sure Kurama wasn't on 'The Shake' or something like that."

" Wait, whYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

There were finally enough people for the ride to start. Jin was talking to Kuwabara when the coaster shot off.

>->->->->->

Kuwabara turned and looked at his friends. "I think they're on it. That's not good…"

>->->->->->

The roller coaster was moving so fast Touya kept pushing up against Yuzuki in turns, and Botan was leaning on Jin. They finally made it inside the cup, and began to shake. They were getting shaken so hard Yuzuki's hair came undone. When they started to get stirred, after being shaken, Touya was leaning against Yuzuki so hard that both of the balloons busted and water went everywhere! When the ride was over Touya and Yuzuki were soaked. Botan just stared.

"What happened to you two?" Jin sounded like a kid in major trouble.

"Well, it seems, Yuzuki's balloons popped, miraculously." Touya looked at Yuzuki. Was he that dense, he couldn't see that it was Kurama? Maybe the contacts blinded him, but they sure didn't fool Botan.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere! Kurama, what is going on!"

"I can explain this. And so can Jin." All heads turned to Jin.

"Well, we're waiting Jin." Touya tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a response.

"You see…"

**To be continued…**

>->->->->->->->

So, how was that? I think by far, that was the best chapter I've done so far. The next chapter might not come out for a while, with spring break coming to an end and what not. I still have to go to Korea Town, there's the Japanese Street Festival, my sister's birthday is today, and to top it off, I still haven't read that novel my teacher assigned…I'm not sure when I'll find time to write the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading. The next chapter is **The Explanation. **Ja ne!


	7. The Explanation

It's been a while, gomen, but now I'm back! So, without further ado, let's see Jin try to explain why Kurama is dressed like a girl.

>->->->->->

"You see…I-I-I was just trying to, ya know…" Jin stared at the ground as he tried to think of a reasonable response.

"No. I don't think I do know. Would you care to elaborate?" Touya was growing more impatient with each passing moment.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No! Now start explaining."

Jin looked at Kurama for help, but he seemed to be preoccupied with the busted balloons. "Well, I wanted to spend time with you two, but you never seemed to be around." Jin smiled at himself inside, evidently happy with his response. Touya seemed to need more than that, though.

"YOUR IDEA OF SPENDING TIME WITH THE TWO OF US IS DRESSING KURAMA UP AS A GIRL, AND HAVING HIM FLIRT WITH ME, WHILE YOU DO THE SAME WITH BOTAN! HOW THE HELL DOES ALL THAT ADD UP TO SPENDING TIME WITH US!"

Botan grabbed Touya's arm in attempt to calm him down, and apparently it was working because his breathing wasn't as heavy, and the volume of his voice went down by a lot.

"Okay, Jin, explain exactly how Kurama dressing up like a girl fits into your alibi. Then, just maybe, I won't consider ripping off your head."

"Ummm, well, th-that isn't exactly the whole story, it's only half."

"Aren't you going to explain the rest?"

"It all started at my house. I called everybody over to ask them why I haven't been able to get to either of you. Every time I called your house and went over, nobody was home. So I asked every body, and they suggested you two had feelings for each other, but you two just wouldn't get together. That's when I came up with this little plan to get you two together. I asked for everyone's help, and they helped. Kurama's part was to dress up as a girl who would distract and flirt with you" Jin pointed to Touya, "while he was doing that I was going to flirt with Botan. That was supposed to get you two jealous, and eventually help you realize that you two like each other, and you should get together already."

Touya stood there with his mouth wide open. For a minute he couldn't say anything, so he just stared at Jin and Kurama. That phase soon faded. "So let me get this straight. You wanted to get Botan and myself together. Am I right so far?"

"Yeah. That's 'bout it." Jin scratched the back of his head in confusion when Botan and Touya started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I have no idea. I just think the predicament we're currently in is funny. Don't you think so? I mean Kurama, you dressed up like a girl, and for what? Did it accomplish anything? No!" Touya couldn't talk anymore beyond this point, his stomach hurt too much, and he was still fighting through giggle fits. Botan, on the other hand, had stopped laughing, and looked at the two.

"I do hope you realize you went through all that trouble for nothing. I mean, it doesn't look like you're any closer to your goal than you were before." Botan had a look of hurt in her eyes. She secretly wished that she and Touya were together, but it seemed as if that would ever happen. Though she looked sad, she did feel happy that her friends cared, and that they tried their best to make the two of them happy. 'I guess it was just never meant to be.' She sighed and then smiled at Kurama and Jin, sort of a thank you smile.

Touya had finally finished laughing (quite some time ago), and pondered on what Botan had said. "Aw, come on Botan. I wouldn't say they aren't _any_ closer to their goal."

Botan lifted her head to look at Touya. "What do you mean? Their goal was to get us together, and that still hasn't happened yet."

"True. But who says there still isn't time to help them accomplish their goal?"

Botan was beside herself. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her? She couldn't believe it! "What exactly are you proposing, Touya?"

Touya knew that she knew exactly what he was asking her, but he played along any ways. Hey, it could be fun. "Well, I think you know exactly what I'm asking you."

"Oh? Do I really?"

"You should have an idea, yes."

Jin and Kurama watched them flirt with each other, and then it was obvious that their plan had worked. They looked at each other and then smiled.

The day was coming to an end and the park was closing. "Um, sorry to interrupt the question game, but I think we'd better get going." Jin waited for a response, but he got nothing. Maybe, it was because they were to caught up in each other's eyes to hear what he said. Rain started to fall from the once blue sky, but nobody moved. Jin was waiting for Touya and Botan, Kurama was waiting for them too, and Botan and Touya were too busy with each other to care. The rain came down harder and drenched them. People were running past them to get out of the rain, but there stood Botan and Touya. They looked at each other as if nothing else mattered. They didn't seem to notice it was raining, and the rush around them just disappeared, and all they could see was their significant other.

"Guys? It's kind of raining now…so we should get going…guys?"

"Forget them Kurama, just grab one of them by the arm and run towards the exit."

"Exactly, which way is that?"

"Good question. Try that way."

"Got it."

Kurama grabbed Botan and Jin grabbed Touya, and they bolted for the exit. The exit was the opposite direction in which they were running, and they didn't figure that out until they got to the end. There stood a sign that read **exit that way, **and there was a finger that was pointing in the direction from which they had come. They started to run the other way, and Botn and Touya had finally come back from la la land.

"Where are we going guys?" Botan looked up at Kurama with a confused look.

"We're getting out of here."

They finally reached the exit out of breath and tired. "WHAT!" Touya looked up at the tall iron gate that stood between him and the street. "Now what the hell are we going to do? There's no way we can get over that gate." (Actually there is, but I need something good for the next chapter…soooooo, just go with it, okay?)

Kurama walked up to the gate. "I could get out, but what about you guys?"

Jin stepped up beside him. "Yeah, I could get over that too. I'm fine, let's go"

Just as they started to go over they were stopped.

"Hold it you two. If we can't all get out of here at the same time, then nobody's getting out of here. Clear?"

"I suppose that's fair…even though it as your guys' fault…" Jin crossed his arms and floated.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Good. Now let's go try to find some other way out of here. If not then we'd better start looking for supplies, looks like we'll be here for a couple nights."

Night soon fell, and they'd been searching for hours, but they hadn't found a way out yet. They decided staying there was their only option. They found a place to sleep, and turned in for the night.

>->->->->->->

Jin's house was filled with everybody who was there earlier. Keiko and Yukina looked worried that something might have gone wrong, because Jin and Kurama weren't back yet.

"What's taking them?" Keiko threw her arms in the air and plopped down on the couch. "What if something went wrong? Maybe Touya found out what was going on and killed them! Or, maybe, they all went out to celebrate the plan working. Yeah, that's what they're doing."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were raiding the fridge. "Don't worry." Yusuke threw some food in his mouth. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Oh help, I got locked in the amusement park! Really, do you see something like that happening to them?"

"I guess not. Maybe you're right. I just wish they'd get back already."

Hours went by and still no sign of Jin and Kurama. Everyone had gotten tired of waiting, and had fallen asleep.

>->->->->->

Well, um, that chapter sucked! Sorry the chapter was short, I'll try to make up for that in the next chapter. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better.


	8. The Amusement ParkAgain?

Oh yeah! Bet you guys thought I forgot about you…but I didn't, aren't you proud of me! Well, I could keep talking and torture you guys some more, but I don't want anybody to figure out how to come through the computer and strangle me...then I couldn't continue the story. Thanks for still reading the story, and I hope you continue to. - Mahalo Nui

- - - -

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurama got up and wiped the white stuff off of his face.

Jin, Touya, and Botan were suddenly awakened by the sound of a rather loud scream. They sat up, looked around, and busted out laughing at the sight of Kurama.

"What happened to you? It looks like a bird just crapped on your face!" Jin could barely get the words out through his laughter. "You look like a wreck!"

On Kurama's face there was a big white smeared glob, which indeed was bird poop. Kurama was making his way over to Jin, but he was stopped Botan. She held a hand out to Kurama, and in her hand was a tissue. Kurama took the tissue and wiped his face, but he was only making it worse. The poop was getting in his unruly hair, and some of it had dripped from his face onto his outfit…..he looked like a mess.

"It's okay." Botan was trying to comfort Kurama, but she didn't know what to say to someone who just got pooped on by a bird. She was very good at hiding her laughter though, unlike Jin. Botan turned to Touya. "Did you happen to notice when the park next opens? For all we know we could be stuck in here for days!"

"I think it'll open on Monday…and it's Saturday, so two more days, and we'll be free!"

"Thanks."

"And we are supposed to do what until then!" Jin jumped into the air, and smacked his head on one of the undersides of a flying elephant.

"Jin, we're in an amusement park…we can do whatever we want."

"Then why are we still sitting here?"

"Because it's too early in the morning to do anything…and I'm hungry…"

Botan shot up and walked to a nearby map of the park. "Well, according to this map, there's a concession stand not too far from here, and I can whip up some treats! How does that sound?"

Everybody beamed at her, and she headed to the stand to put together something to eat.

- - - - - -

"It's 9:00 AM and I don't see them anywhere. Yusuke, you better tell me where they are now or I'll…..I'll….just find them…NOW!" Keiko was throwing jackets at everybody and telling them to get outside and find their missing friends. She didn't care what it was going to take, she was going to find them.

Everybody paired up and split up and headed into different areas. Yukina and Kuwabara went to Touya's house, Keiko and Yusuke went back to the amusement park, and Hiei went to the park. (Hiei didn't want to go with anybody, because he wanted to take a nap)

- - - At the house- - -

Yukina and Kuwabara arrived at what appeared to be an empty house. They made their way to the door, and Yukina knocked.

"Hello? Touya? Botan? Are you in there, is anybody home?"

"Guess not. Maybe they're in the back and they can't hear us."

"Okay, let's check the back then."

When Yukina and Kuwabara arrived in the back the only thing there were a few leaves that danced lazily around the yard. There was also a tree, from which the leaves had fallen, but other than that there wasn't too much to look at.

"I guess no one is home. Maybe the others are having better luck."

"Maybe you're right. We should go back to the house and wait for the others to return, or perhaps someone is already back."

With a skip, hop, and a jump, Yukina and Kuwabara were making their way back to Jin's house.

- - - The park - - -

It was a lovely day to be at the park. The air was fresh, it was quiet, the trees were full with leaves, perfect for sleeping in. In fact, that's exactly where you would find Hiei, if you were looking for him. As soon as Hiei got to the park he did a quick scan for Touya, Botan, Kurama, and Jin. When he saw that they weren't there, he picked a tree, and went to sleep. Not much help is he?

- - - The amusement park- - -

"Yusuke, help me up. I want to go inside the park just to make sure they really aren't in there. Something tells me that they are, and they might be in trouble.

- - - - - - -

Oh yeah. They were in _real_ trouble. Botan was running form Touya, who was currently chasing her around the stand to get the hot dogs from her, and Kurama and Jin were fighting over the last slice of pizza. Some trouble they were in.

" Touya, you'd better get away from me!"

"What are you going to do? Kiss me?"

Actually, that didn't sound like a pretty bad idea. " Maybe…maybe not, your call…" Botan ran past Touya and darted after the house of mirrors. Touya followed close behind.

The house of mirrors was huge, an easy place to get lost in. Botan ran inside and went left. Touya heard Botan's footsteps echo, and went left too. It wasn't long before Touya had caught up with Botan. She was standing in the middle of hundreds of mirrors, just staring at herself. Touya slowly made his way towards her, and she turned around to meet him face to face.

- - -

Keiko and Yusuke were over the fence and were now scanning the area for any sign that someone had recently been in the park. Keiko seemed to be the only one actually looking, Yusuke was sniffing the air.

"Hey, Keiko, can we eat?"

"Yusuke! How can you think of food at a time like this? Our friends are missing, and you want to stuff your face with food….that is just like you to not care!"

"I didn't say I didn't care. I just smell food, and it made me hungry."

"Wait, what? Food?"

"Yeah, it's coming from that direction. It kind of smells like…pizza. Yeah pizza."

"Well follow the scent. Maybe that's where everyone is."

- - - -

"Jin, let go. The last pizza is mine. You've already had six slices, so I get the last one!"

"That's not fair! You eat too slow. It's your own fault."

"No, it's your fault. You are such a pig!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! NOW GIVE ME THE PIZZA!"

"NO-HEEEEEEEYYY!"

"I think I'll have the pizza if you guys can't learn to share."

Yusuke had taken the pizza from Kurama and Jin. At the moment, Kurama and Jin were too busy to care, for Keiko was smothering them with her bear hugs. All Kurama and Jin cared about was breathing, if they died, then they couldn't have any more pizza. (PIGS!) After Keiko was done smooshing Kurama and Jin, she looked around for Touya and Botan.

"Guys, where's Touya and Botan?"

"We don't know." Kurama said, also looking for them. "They were here just a minute ago. Touya was chasing Botan. She was holding his hotdogs captive."

"Well, we have to find them."

The group started walking around the park, never splitting up, looking for their still missing friends.

- - - -

Botan was looking straight into Touya's eyes, and she walked up to him, turned her back, and leaned up against him. Almost as an instinct, Touya wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. (Poor hotdogs…they're just getting dragged around like dog toys. TT) They stood like this and just stared at their reflection in the mirror ahead. They looked really good together, and they both knew it. Touya turned Botan around so that she was facing him once again, and leaned in to kiss her. They were just about to kiss, and then…

"There you two are! We've been searching everywhere for you guys!" Keiko ran up to them and gave them bear hugs also, like Jin and Kurama.

Touya and Botan were turning like five different shades of red. They couldn't believe they had almost got caught kissing, but Keiko and the others didn't seem to notice. They just seemed glad to have finally found them.

"Hey Keiko! I'm glad you're here." Botan was back to her normal perky self, as if nothing had happened. "I thought we'd be stuck in here until Monday!"

"Well, we came to get you out of here." Keiko looked rather proud of herself.

"Keiko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think before we leave we could go on some of the rides. We had planned to do that after eating."

"Sure we can! We're at an amusement park, and there aren't any lines. We'd be stupid not to!"

"Yay! Then, let's go!"

"Hey you two, wait a minute." Touya walked over to them. "If we go on 'The Shake', I'm not sitting by Kurama. Got that."

Everybody started laughing, and headed for 'The Shake'. They took turns operating the rides so every one had a chance to ride. Once they had gone on all the rides, Jin helped everybody over the fence, and then flew over himself. Keiko told them that everybody split up to look for them, and they should get them, to let them know that they were okay. So they headed for the park first.

- - - The Park - - -

Hiei was laying comfortably in a tree when Kurama, Jin, Touya, Botan, Keiko, and Yusuke had arrived.

Botan stepped forward. "I'll get him."

Kurama put an arm out to stop her. "It's okay. It's payback time...I'll get him…" Kurama picked up a rock off the ground, aimed carefully, and threw it at Hiei's head. Score, he got him. Hiei fell off the tree from the impact of the rock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hiei stood up and looked around. Once he spotted Kurama with a smile on his face Hiei stomped over to him. "Damn you fox boy! What the hell did you do that for!"

Kurama smiled at himself, knowing he had pissed Hiei off. "Pay back."

"FOR WHAT!"

"For tormenting me."

"Hn. That's a stupid reason."

"WHAT!" Kurama shouted picking up another rock and throwing it at Hiei, again.

"Fox boy, I'll get you for that."

"I'd like to see you try." Kurama threw another rock at Hiei, rendering him unconscious. Kurama picked Hiei up, and walked off. "You guys coming?"

Everybody stared at him for a while before following. They walked down the street to Touya's house. Keiko and Yusuke informed them that that's where Yukina and Kuwabara should be. If they weren't, then they'd be back at Jin's house.

Of course when they arrived, there was no Yukina or Kuwabara to be found. So they headed for Jin's house. When they got there, they saw Yukina and Kuwabara sleeping on the couch. (it was a pull out couch…the kind that pull out into a bed) They didn't want to wake them, so they let them sleep, and went to sleep themselves.

- - - -

Done! I'm finished, oh yeah! Sorry it took so long, to put it out, but April has been a very hectic month for me. I have something going on every weekend of this month, and it's all taking planning for, so I haven't had much time to write my story. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Sorry again, and I hope you continue to keep reading. Ja ne!


	9. Guess what I have!

I'm back for more. I'm not even sure where I'm going with the story anymore…I've done about everything I wanted to get in, and I'm trying to figure out how I want the story to end. Until I figure that out, I'll proceed with the story…it will most likely be a boring chapter….…

----------

The next morning everybody was still asleep, accept Botan. She just couldn't sleep, dreaming over and over again what almost happened in the house of mirrors. The dream always started out the same, but ended different. Botan blushed slightly at the mere thought of it. (the way the dreams ended of course.)

Botan wandered around the house aimlessly, often checking on everyone to make sure they were okay. When she was done with her exploration of Jin's house, Botan made breakfast, and with it left a note. Then she headed out the door.

-------

"Mmmmm!" Yusuke and Touya woke up at the same time. They followed their noses to the kitchen, where they found breakfast awaiting them. Not waiting for anyone else to get up, they rushed the food, and by the time everyone else was awake, there wasn't a morsel of food left. Not even a crumb.

"Ya snooze, ya loose." That was all Touya and Yusuke had to say to everyone. All that got them was a blow to their heads by none other than Keiko.

"You guys are such pigs!" Keiko reached for a napkin and handed it to Yusuke, "Clean yourself up, you look a mess."

Yusuke reached for the napkin and proceeded to wipe his face with it until he realized it was already dirty. "How do you expect me to clean my face with something that's dirty!" He examined the napkin. "Hey! There's something written on it!"

"Let me see it!" Keiko snatched it out of Yusuke's hands and read it aloud :

Hi guys!

I made breakfast if you're hungry. If you're wondering where I am, I just stepped outside to get some fresh air. I needed to clear my head. I'll be back soon, don't worry! See ya in a bit!

Botan

"Hm, I wonder where she went…"

-------

The mid-morning air was gently caressing Botan's face. She shivered slightly under it's touch. 'Oh, Touya, why can't I stop thinking of you? Why do you cloud my every thought? When I sleep, you are the center of my dream's focus. Do I do the same to you? If you need to say something can you? Does your breath catch when you see me? I don't know if you know, but that's what you do to me…' Botan laughed at her thoughts.

"Now, if I could only tell you that to your face."

"Tell who what?"

Botan whipped around only to see the center of her current thoughts standing right in front of her. "T-Touya? What are you doing here?"

"Clearing my head and looking for you. You?"

"Same as you, well, except, I'm not looking for me."

"I see. I thought you might need someone to talk to about what's on your mind, and since I'm the only person who could possibly know where you were, I figured I'd catch up with you and we could talk."

Botan's plan to clear her head wasn't working. She just kept thinking more of Touya, and she wanted to tell him everything…but not before he spoke first. And as if he read her thoughts…

"I guess I'll start, since you seem to be content with listening for now. I don't know how to tell you this, but…I…I need you. I need you, Botan. I can't stop thinking of you, I dream of you, when I need to say something, I can't, and when I look at you…I can't breathe. My breath gets caught up in my throat, as if to test whether you're real, or if I'm just dreaming…."

Every question Botan wanted to ask Touya, he had just answered himself. Botan was starting to feel dizzy, and she started to breathe hard. Slowly, she stood up and fell into to Touya…and started to cry. For a minute Touya wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, but when she looked at him with nothing but compassion in her eyes, he knew why she was crying.

"Botan…I love you."

"I love you too, Touya."

(Wow! Things sure are moving fast in this chapter…)

---------

"Keiko, do you think something happened to Touya and Botan? They have been gone for a long time." Yukina looked really worried.

"They'll be fine, my love. There is no need for you to worry. Did I say that I lo- OW!"

"Leave her alone!" Hiei sounded like he was ready to kill.

"Yes sir!" 'Jeez, what's his problem?'

As always, Keiko was getting impatient waiting for the return of her friends, and she decided to get up and look for them just when…Botan and Touya come bursting through the door.

Botan released Touya's hand and ran over to Keiko and gave her a hug, almost smooshing her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Botan turned to look at everyone, "I'm happy to see all of you!"

Yusuke nudged Touya. "What did say to her?"

"Just wait, she'll tell everybody in a minute….or rather, she'll show everybody"

"What? I don't get it."

"Be patient."

Botan stood in the middle of the room and did a 360. "Anybody notice anything different? And you can't answer, Touya."

"You were spinning too fast. Do it again, slower."

Botan turned again, slower, and still nobody could figure out what was so different, until she ran her fingers through her hair. Then both Keiko and Yukina screamed…very very loudly. Then they ran up and hugged her, and they all started screaming and jumping in circles. Touya just sat back and started to laugh.

"Touya, I'm lost…why are they screaming?" Yusuke scratched his head in confusion.

"Stupid ningen." Hiei turned to Touya. "Congratulations, although I don't know what would possess you to do something like that."

"What! He saw what was different? Tell me tell me!"

"No."

(TBC)

--------

Care to guess what's happening next in the story. I've finally figured out how to end it, but I'm not going to tell you. If you want you can guess in a review and in the next chapter I'll tell you whether or not you were right (before the story starts, of course). Well, please continue to read the story…it's almost over. It'll probably be only one or two more chapters before it's complete! Catch ya latazzzz!


	10. Surprise

Did you figure out what was going to happen? **Heartluv, **you are along the lines of what's to come, congratulations! (In a way, Touya sort of claimed Botan as his.)

- - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe it!" Keiko was jumping for joy, and then she got all evil looking, "Yusuke never does anything for me. I doubt this day will ever come…"

"What do you mean? I can't do whatever it is Touya did for Botan if I don't know what he did!"

"Shut up Yusuke."

"I just want to know what's going on! Is that too much to ask?"

Apparently it was, because in an instant he was down on the floor with a burning red handprint on his face. Botan extended her hand to help Yusuke up, but he didn't seem to need her help. As soon as he saw Botan's hand, he literally leaped up on his own.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Yusuke could hardly believe what he saw. Were his eyes deceiving him? No. He really saw a ring on Botan's finger, and it was an expensive ring. A ring that looked like an….engagement ring.

Botan pulled back her hand, a little embarrassed, and giggled. She thought Yusuke's reaction was priceless. Then she started to notice the circle that had formed around her. Jin, Kurama, and Hiei were now standing with Botan, but they were only there for a quick second before they departed to interrogate Touya.

"When did all this happen?" Kurama was curious, and he wanted to know.

"Yeah." Chimed in Jin

"Well, this morning when I went to go look for Botan I found her in our old, secret, childhood spot. I figured it was the perfect time to propose."

"When did you get the ring?"

"The day Botan and I went to the mall, she caught up with Keiko, and Yusuke was preoccupied, so I slipped away and bought the ring. I was back before anyone noticed I was gone." (umm, just go with it….I know that really didn't happen, but, now it did)

"And you've had the ring all this time?"

"Yep. Just waiting for the right moment, which just happened to be this morning."

"Why did you have the ring with you any ways?" Hiei decided to join the conversation

"I carried it with me wherever I went. I didn't know when I was going to ask, so I figured if I carried the ring with me, then eventually the time would come."

"Sooooooo….what's going to happen next?"

"We'll start planning for a wedding."

"Don't you mean _she'll_ start planning for the wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually, the girls do all of the planning. They just seem to take control."

"….."

Meanwhile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, when's the wedding?" Keiko was eager to know. "Are we invited? What color is the dress going to be? Is it going to be a big wedding of a small one? Do you want a chocolate cake or a yellow one? Are you planning the wedding by yourself?"

"Keiko, calm down. I don't know when the wedding is, yes you're invited, I was thinking white, small, yellow, and no. Touya and I are going to plan the wedding together." Botan stated matter-of-factly.

"Do I get to come too?" Yukina sounded unsure as to whether she was invited or not.

"Of course. All of you can come. I only want our closest friends there, that's why the wedding will be small."

"Oh."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jin started laughing. " Och, sounds like the girls have already started planning the wedding."

"I'm not worried about that, Botan already said we were planning it together."

"If you say so." Jin glanced at the girls. They were talking, laughing, jumping, and talking and laughing some more. They certainly were a sight to look at. Jin had spent the past few days with Botan and Touya, he now knew why Touya had fallen for her. 'Hey, don't you be fallin' for her too. Though she is one fine lass, she is already bound to another lad.' Jin shook the thought out of his head. There was no way he was falling for Botan. Not when she was to be wed to one of his best friends.

"Are you okay Jin?" Touya looked a little concerned. His friend had been quiet for quite some time.

"Aye. You needn't be worrying 'bout me. I'm fine."

Touya looked at Jin, who smiled back reassuringly, and then went to go get Botan.

"It's time to go now. We've got a lot of planning ahead of us."

"Okay. Let me say good bye, and then we can go."

"Kay."

Botan made her rounds and said good bye to every last person, even Hiei had allowed her to hug him. She made her way to the door, with Touya at her side, and together they left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tossing and turning about, Jin couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept wondering to what had happened earlier that day. Was he really starting to fall for Botan? He admitted to himself that he hadn't minded flirting with Botan at the amusement park, but that was only part of the plan. He reassured himself that the only way to make it look natural was if he enjoyed it. Therefore, it meant nothing. 'Aye. 'Twas no' anything more than the plan.' After a while, Jin was too tired to continue arguing with himself, so he went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya and Botan were at the mall, as soon as it opened. They went to the tux and bridal shops inside. They didn't call to tell their friends because they'd wanted everything to be a surprise. (You guys will also have to wait to find out what Botan's dress looks like. Mwuahahaha.) After they picked out the dress and the tux, they went to the bakery to get a cake. (For that you will also have to wait.) They put in an order for the cake, and told them when to have it ready by, and where it should be taken too. Yes, they had already figured out where the wedding and reception was to be held. (Be patient.) They got decorations for the wedding, and then they headed home. The day seemed to have dragged on forever. They left the house early in the morning only to return much later that same day. The next day they would take everybody else to get fitted for gowns and tuxes. Until then, they were very tired and wanted to go to sleep. For they still had another long day ahead of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jin fell out of bed at the sudden knock at the door. 'Who in the world is knocking at my door this early in the morn!' Jin lazily walked to the door. He didn't care to put on a shirt, so long as he had his pants on he was fine. "'Ello?"

"Good morning Jin!"

'Och! 'Tis her!' "H-hi." Jin wasn't expecting to see Botan standing in his door way at….what time was it anyway…10:00 A.M. Never mind, it wasn't that early, it just felt like it. "What brings ye here lass?"

"Well, actually _we _were here to take you and everybody else to get your guys' gowns and tuxes for the wedding. Did you forget, silly?"

'Oh, right the wedding…why did you remind me…' Jin blanked out for a moment and then came back to reality. "Nay, how could I forget 'bout that? Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go." Jin invited Botan, and everybody her and Touya had already gotten, in. (That would be everybody else.)

A few moments later Jin came down dressed and ready to go. They departed from the house and went to the mall, again. Then they split, the boys with Touya, and the girls with Botan.

- - - - Tux Shop- - - - 

"Good morning gentlemen. How may I be of service to you?" The host was very kind, or maybe he was just doing so to lure them into getting tuxes…that's what they were in there for any ways, so it really didn't matter.

"Um, actually, I was in here yesterday and I put some tuxedos on hold."

"Ah, may I have your name sir?"

"Touya."

"I'll be but a moment. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks."

The boys sat down in the recliners and waited for the suites to be brought out.

- - - - Bridal Shop- - - - 

"Hey Botan. Good to see you again."

"Welcome back Botan."

"Botan. How nice to see you again! Oh, I see you've brought your bridesmaids."

Apparently Botan made an impression on everyone at the store, because they all seemed to remember her. And she'd only been there once before, and not for that long either! Guess she was just one of those forget-me-not kind of people.

"Atsuko! Hi. These are my friends Keiko and Yukina. Yes, they will be the bridesmaids, and I've come to pick out their gowns." Botan was surprised everybody remembered her, and she was surprised she'd remembered Atsuko.

"Come come! There is much to choose from, we mustn't waste a moment." Atsuko motioned for the girls to follow her.

"Botan, you've already been here?" Keiko was confused when Atsuko had called Botan's name.

"Yes, Touya and I were here yesterday. We came to get my dress and his tuxedo."

"What! You got your dress without me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Has Touya seen it yet?"

"Of course not. He's going to have to wait until the day of the wedding."

"As long as we see it first." Keiko grabbed Yukina's arm and motioned at the both of them.

"You can be sure you two will be first to see it."

"Good. So, what color are our dresses going to be?"

"Whatever color you want them to be!"

"Really! We get to pick!" Keiko was jumping with excitement looking at all the dresses.

"Yes…as long as you and Yukina are wearing the same ones, then I don't see a problem with it."

Yukina and Keiko gave Botan a hug and then ran off to go pick some gowns.

- - - - Tuxedo Shop- - - - 

"Here are the tuxedos sir. Is there anything else I can get you at the moment?"

"No thanks. We're good for now. But before you go, could you unlock the fitting rooms."

"Right this way."

They followed the host to the fitting rooms. There were only five stalls, just enough for each one of them. They all took they're tuxes into the stall and changed.

Jin was the first one done. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look like you should. Neat, orderly, and someone who belongs at my wedding." Touya patted him on the back, and Jin changed out of the tux, joining Touya in the waiting area when he was done.

Next person done was Yusuke. "Why is this stupid thing so itchy? I hope I won't have to wear this long, I might end up ripping it off…"

"Yusuke, could you be still for one second. I need to make sure it fits." Touya looked at the suit. It fit perfectly. He smiled, glad there weren't any problems…so far. Yusuke joined Jin and Touya in the waiting area also, but not for long.

"Guys, I can't get it on! Can someone help me? Guys?" Evidently, Kuwabara had never been in a suit of any sort before.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming you stupid oaf."

"Hey, I'm not an oaf!"

'You're right, you're just stupid.' Yusuke didn't feel like starting anything so he kept his comments to himself.

After a good 15 minutes of yelling, struggling, and hitting, Yusuke finally got Kuwabara into the tux.

"I think you need bigger size…" Touya was looking at Kuwabara, or maybe he was looking at a gorilla. No, it was Kuwabara. He just looked like a gorilla in the suit that was two sizes too small. He helped Kuwabara find the right size, and after he'd seen that it fit, he put it on the counter with the other two.

"I'm not coming out…"

"But you have to Hiei, I need to see if it fits you."

"No you don't, I can tell you. It's too big."

"Come on, let me see, please."

"No."

"Alright, we'll do things the hard way then." Touya got the host and had him unlock the door. He told the host that he was trying something on and he accidentally shut and locked the door behind him. The host believed him, as Touya thought he would, and he unlocked the door without knocking it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I told you you should've just let me seen how it fit you but you refused so I did it the hard way. Ready or not I'm coming in. Touya opened the door, and there stood Hiei with his arms crossed. His tux wasn't just too big. It was way way way too big. The sleeves swallowed his hands, and the pants puddled at his feet, which you couldn't even see. He looked like a kid trying on his father's clothes. Touya motioned for the host, and he came. "Do you have any kid size suites?"

"Yes, we do."

"Can I get one that's his size?" Touya didn't exactly know what size that was, but he knew it wasn't an adult size.

The man studied Hiei for a minute, and then walked way. He returned momentarily with another suit. "Try this one." He handed it to Touya, who handed it to Hiei, and he put it on. After all was said and done, the tux fit, and lay with the others. Now, they were only waiting for Kurama.

"Are you done yet Kurma?" Hiei was getting impatient and was ready to leave.

"Yes." Being Kurama, he had to make sure he looked perfect before he opened the door. And when he did open it, he did look perfect. Not a single hair on his head was out of place, and the suit fit him. That was a relief. "So how do I look?"

"I think you should've went with the girls." Hiei commented.

Kurama glared at Hiei and then ran his fingers threw his perfect hair. "Anyway, I look okay, right?"

"You look fine." Touya nudged Kurama toward the dressing room and he got dressed.

"Did you find everything okay guys?" Their host was also the person who was ringing up their tuxes.

"Yes, and thank you."

"No problem. It is my job."

Touya paid for the tuxedos and then they all went to get something to eat.

- - - - Bridal Shop- - - - 

Keiko and Yukina came out of their dressing rooms at the same time. They'd already gone through at least a dozen dresses. The dress either didn't go with one of their eyes, it didn't go with the color of their hair, it made them look fat, or they just simply didn't like it. But these gowns seemed to be different. When Botan watched them come out of the dressing room she jumped up and said these are the ones. Keiko and Yukina seemed to think so too. They paid for the gowns and went to go look for the boys.

They found them t the food court, stuffing their faces with food. Not surprisingly, they wouldn't have expected more. Not from them. They slowly made their way to them, fighting through the crowd, and when they got to the boys, they grabbed them and dragged them out to the car.

"We're ready to go home now!" Keiko stated defiantly.

"Home sweet home, here we come!" Yusuke was the first one to jump into the car.

They headed for home, each going to their own house, or whomever they might be staying with, and said goodbye. It had been a long day, shopping had taken all day, and everyone was tired, even the girls. They just wanted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! The longest chapter I've written so far! And I haven't even gotten to the wedding yet. I've got twist, one that you would never expect…so keep reading, or you'll regret it!


	11. A Day to Remember

Hi, and welcome to the 11th chapter of **Forgotten Love**! Thank you to all my reviewers, it's glad to know that my story isn't a failure. And once again, Heartluv, you have hit it right on the nose….except, it's not exactly what you had in mind. Hope everyone enjoy this chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe it! You're getting married today! How exciting! In a couple hours or so, you're going to be Touya's wife." Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were getting into a separate vehicle from the boys, so they could go get their hair done.

"I know! I can't believe it either." Botan was giddy with excitement, and happiness was emitting from her.

"So," Yukina started. A little embarrassed at was she was going to ask. "do you to plan on…starting a family?"

Botan blushed at the question. "Um, well, I-I didn't exactly start thinking about that.

"Oh come on Botan. You know you want to." Keiko gave Botan a pat on the back. "Well, we're here, let's get this show on the road."

The three friends walked into the salon, and it was completely empty. They called for reservations, so they wouldn't have to wait. Nothing was going to make Botan late for her wedding. Everything would be perfect.

"Ah, you must be Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. Right this way." The lady at the counter directed them to their seats, which were side-by-side-by-side, and worked on their hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here's to finding the one!" Yusuke raised his glass of juice and they did a toast. (Touya wasn't allowing anyone to drink alcohol before the wedding…he didn't want anybody to get drunk and ruin it.)

"We're just going straight to the church, right?" Jin wanted to get this over with. For some reason, he didn't feel comfortable. 'Give it up already, she's going to be married in less than 3 hours!' Jin wanted to argue that thought, but instead he set his mind on supporting the marriage, not destroying it. There had to be some way to contribute, he'd find a way.

"Yes, we'll get dressed there, and all we have to do is wait for the girls to be done, and we can get started." Touya had everything planned out.

They arrived in front of the biggest church they'd ever seen. The church was white, and the glass was stained. There were rose bushes all along side the church, and there was a statue of someone. But it looked even better on the inside. "So how do you guys like it."

Everyone was speechless. So, in silence, they all walked inside, looking around. The floors were marble, with a single red carpet running along the side of the cherry wood benches. On the carpet, there were white rose pedals scattered about. The only lighting in the church were candles. (There was electricity, but Touya wanted there to only be candles. That way Botan would glow. Ain't that sweet?) Everybody looked up, wondering if the ceiling would be as appealing as the floor. Sure enough, it was. The ceiling was a glass mirror, reflecting upon the beauty below. Everyone stood, astonished, amazed. The church was to beautiful for words.

"Well, shall we get ready?" Touya was very anxious.

"Right." Yusuke and the others followed Touya into a really big room, where they saw their tuxedos hanging from the wall.

Once they were dressed, they walked back into the church and started looking for the minister who would be marrying Touya and Botan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And your all done!" The lady whirled Botan in the seat to face her friends. "So, whatdaya think?"

"Oh, Botan, you look amazing." Yukina wondered if Botan could look any prettier, but then she remembered she didn't even have her dress on yet.

"Yes, you look ravishing. No wonder Touya couldn't resist you."

"Thanks you guys."

Botan's hair was swept up, with locks of hair pulled out here and there, where the settled around her face. The loose strands were curled, as was the rest of her hair. It rested atop her head kept up with bobby pins, that you couldn't see, and the ends were curled and tucked under. (I went to a winter dance, and that's how my hair was up…it looks a lot better in real life…my description sucks -.-')

Keiko and Yukina already had their hair done, and their make up. So did Botan. Botan tipped the hair dresser, and the cosmetologists, paid for everything, and the three of them headed for the church.

When they arrived, they snuck in the back way, not wanting to run into the boys whom they knew were already there, and got dressed.

Keiko and Yukina dressed before Botan. Their dresses were plain and simple. The color they chose for their dress was crimson. The crimson color went well with Keiko's chocolate brown eyes, and it complemented Yukina's soft, blue hair. Though the dress was simple, there were accessories added to make it look more lively. On their hands were satin gloves, the same color of their dress. Rose earrings hung lazily from their ears, and a single gold necklace laced their necks. They were certainly a sight to see.

"Wow..." Was all Botan could mange to say. They looked stunning. Oh how she wished she had a camera, but there would be plenty of photographers at the wedding, and time after the ceremony for picture taking.

"Well, don't just sit there. You need to get ready too! There won't be a wedding if the bride isn't there." Keiko helped Botan out of the chair she was sitting in and helped her get dressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello?" Touya looked around the church, hoping to run into the minister. He'd been searching for quite some time now, and still, no luck.

"TOUYA!" Kurama and Yusuke came shouting, breathless I might add.

"What? Did you find him?" Touya doubted that. There was a look of panic on their faces.

Kurama decided to speak. "No, not exactly. You see, he, um…he sort of canceled on you."

"WHAT! No, this isn't happening, everything had to be perfect. Did they leave someone else to do it?"

"I'm afraid not. They said the other ministers were either reading someone else's vows, or they had the day off. There isn't a single minister to spare. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but I can't cancel the wedding. There must be something that can be done."

"There is."

Everybody turned around to see Jin standing there. Kuwabara and Hiei right behind him.

"What? Please tell me." Touya would try anything to make this wedding perfect.

"I can marry you."

"Really?" Everybody stared at Jin. He could marry people.

"Wait. You're going to marry Touya. I didn't know you were gay Jin." Yusuke looked around to find everybody staring at him. "What, he's the one who said he'd marry Touya."

The next thing Yusuke knew, he was on the ground. Several lumps on his head.

"I'm not gay. I meant that I can read Touya and Botan their vows, so they can get married, you idiot."

"Oh…"

"Can you really do that, Jin?" The look of hope was flickering in Touya's eyes.

"Yes, I can, and I'd be more than happy to."

"Thanks." Touya gave Jin a hug, and they all took their spots. (Remember there are no guests, except the people who are in the wedding. Botan wanted a small wedding, only their closest friends were to be there. She doesn't have any parents, and neither does Touya.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Botan looked like an angel. Keiko and Yukina stood back to admire her. Botan was all dressed up in her dress and everything. Her dress was sleeveless, and it cut down low, into a 'v'. The body of the dress was like a bodist, all lacy, and silk strings kept it closed. There was a long train at the back of the dress, and it dragged on the floor, a foot or so behind her. The vale was held to her head using white roses with tinted red ends. The roses were pinned to her hair, making a 'u' around her head, and the vale fell upon her bare shoulders. Botan was accessorised with white gloves, that went up past her elbows, a pearl necklace, pearl earrings to match, and a bouquet of red roses, with a single white rose in the center. (Sorry, I don't give the best descriptions…)

"Are you ready?" Keiko sounded gentle.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko shared a long hug, and were stopped when Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked in.

Kuwabara was the first to speak. He ran over to Yukina and clasped her hand in his own. "My beloved, how beautiful you look. How I wait for the day when it will be you and I who get to share a moment such as the one we will witness shortly."

"Come on you big oaf! Touya's waiting." Yusuke went to Keiko and tucked her arm in his. He was a little embarrassed to admit it…but, "You look beautiful Keiko." Then he silently walked to the closed doors, with Kuwabara and Yukina right behind, and they waited for Kurama and Botan.

"Come, Botan." Kurama extended his hand to Botan, who gracefully accepted it. "I've decided to be the one to hand you off, is that okay?"

"Of course, it's okay. There's no one I'd rather have do it." Botan smiled and they walked behind everybody else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei awaited the signal from the other side of the door. The door in which the bride stood behind. Patiently, Hiei waited to hear the signal, a single knock that would be ever so quiet. Then it came, and Hiei opened the double doors. All heads turned. Touya couldn't wait to see Botan.

There in the doorway was Keiko and Yusuke, followed by Kuwabara and Yukina, and then music started to play, and for a second, Touya thought his heart skipped a beat. For there stood the most gorgeous person he'd ever laid eyes on. Botan. She was walking down the aisle, accompanied by Kurama. No, she wasn't walking, she was gliding. Botan moved so gracefully that she looked like she was floating in the air, or gliding across ice. She was an angel, simply marvelous.

Jin stared. 'She's a beautiful lass, ain't she. There could be no one girl better for Touya than her. I said I would do something to support their marriage, and I can't think of a better way than to be the one to marry them.' Jin smiled, half because he knew he was doing the right thing by not holding onto her, and half because of how beautiful she looked.

'Where's the minister? Why is Jin standing in his spot, is he going to marry us?' Botan looked troubled for a moment, but then decided not to ruin the moment with such silly questions. She figured as long as she gets married, it doesn't matter how, she'd be happy forever.

Kurama and Botan reached the end of the aisle, and Kurama handed Botan to Touya. They stood together and turned to Jin.

"It seems that the minister, due to one reason or another, couldn't be here today. So here I stand in his place. I will be the one to make sure this wedding takes place, if you don't mind. Also, because of my background, Scotland, I will do things the traditional Scotland way." (I wanted Jin to be from Scotland, if you don't like it, then tough. You'll just have to deal with it.)

Nobody objected, so Jin began. "Touya I'd like you two to face each other. Touya place your left hand on Botan's heart, and Botan, place your right hand on Touya's heart. If you'd like, you may join hands. Now, Botan, repeat after Touya."

"If ought must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours."

"If ought must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours."

"If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours."

"If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours."

"Should death be bestowed upon us, 'twill be my life for yours."

"Should death be bestowed upon us, 'twill be my life for yours."

"I am yours."

"I am yours."

"With these vows, you two have now become one. You've created a bond so strong it can't be broken. Lass and lad, I wish you a long and prosperous life together. And now as they say, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." (The Scotland vows ended after Jin said lass and lad, I whish you a long and prosperous life together.)

Touya and Botan broke from their kiss, and everybody congratulated them. Then Botan ran after Jin.

"Wait, Jin. I wanted to thank you for being the minister at the wedding. The vows were beautiful, and I'm glad the minister didn't show up or I never would've been able to recite those vows. Thank you." Botan stood on her toes, and leaned toward Jin, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she hurried off to catch up with Touya and everybody else.

Jin stood there rubbing his cheek. He would've been left behind, but Botan ran back for him, when she noticed he wasn't behind her when she left him. "Come on, the carriage almost left you." Botan ran hand in hand with Jin and he helped her into the carriage. She sat down by Touya, and Jin sat on the other side of Botan. Across from Botan, Touya, and Jin was Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara. In between the two pairs of three, was Keiko and Yusuke. (The carriage obviously is like a half circle…kind of like the booths for big families at restaurants.) They all sat and watched the scenery go by, as they rode off into the setting sun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That was beautiful. It was sort of like a fairy tale. There might be an epilogue, I don't know yet. but, just in case thee isn't, thank you everybody who has continuously read my story: **Heartluv**, **Evanescences Dark Angel**, and **Henakashi.** Be on the look out for my other stories as well: **A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems** and **Lonely**. Also, hopefully coming soon will be **Forbidden Passion**. Here's the summary for it.

Forbidden Passion 

Summary

Devil and Angel. He, seduced by her lightness; she, tempted by his darkness. She was curiosity and wonder; he was cynicism and despair. Her heart was young and true; his was iced with illusion. He wanted what he couldn't have; she longed for something only in fairy tales.


	12. Yume Epilogue

I'm back! The epilogue is here, and it's waiting for you! The setting takes place 5 years after the wedding, and maybe a couple days later…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" An ear-splitting scream was coming from the room, and Touya's hand was turning purple.

"It's okay, Botan." Touya was trying to calm Botan down, and apparently it wasn't working.

"Don't tell me to calm down mister! You try doing this. I swear if I make it out of this alive I'll-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's coming! Botan take deep breathes, and Touya, I need you to count to 10. Got that?" The doctor was in position and awaiting the arrival of baby Yume.

"1…2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...breathe in, and breathe out…" Touya was counting, but he wasn't sure if he was counting to keep Botan calm or himself.

"I see a head! Keep pushing!"

"1…2…3 –"

"You're counting too slow, count faster!"

"No, no. Touya's counting just right. We're almost done, just a few more pushes, and little Yume will be here."

Botan gave one final push, and then she started crying. The doctor was holding little baby Yume out for Botan and Touya to see. He then brought her over so they could hold her.

"How beautiful you are, my little Yume." The instant Yume heard her mother's voice, she stopped crying and looked into her mother's amethyst eyes, with her own violet ones.

Touya hovered above Botan and Yume. One moment he was calm, and the next he lost his composure and started crying. "My two beautiful girls" he whispered. Touya bent over and kissed them both. Then he picked Yume up, as if she would break if she wasn't handled with care, and cradled her gently in his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's taking so long?" Keiko was pacing nervously outside in the lobby. Everyone just watched her nervous figure walk back and forth.

"Calm down already, Keiko, I'm sure they're fine." Yusuke was starting to feel sick from watching her, and he needed to stop her somehow.

"How can you stay calm at a time like this! Touya and Botan have been in that room forever, and I haven't heard anything! So, don't tell me-"

"Are you Keiko and Yusuke?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. "Is she alright, how's Botan and the baby?" Keiko ran to the doctor.

"She's fine, and so is the baby. The baby is a girl, and they have decided to name her Yume."

"Yume…what a beautiful name." Keiko was relieved at the news. "When can I go in to see my friend?"

"Right now, if you'd like."

"Thank you. Come on Yusuke."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, How're you feeling?" Keiko was standing in the doorway of room 13, staring at a very tired Botan, and an equally tired Touya. "I brought you two some snacks, thought you might be hungry." Keiko entered the room and placed the bag of goodies on a table beside Botan's bed.

"Thanks Keiko." That was the weary voice of Botan. "You're always there for me, thanks." Botan smiled at Keiko.

At Botan's words, Keiko rushed to Botan's side and embraced her in a long hug. "Oh, Botan…" Keiko and Botan started crying, and Touya and Yusuke left the room to the girls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, congrats. You're a father now."

"Yeah."

"That'll be interesting, I'll have to come by one day and see how well you handle that title."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I will make an excellent father…can't say the same for you though…"

"What! I'd make a better father than you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, my friend, you lose."

"How do I lose?"

"Simple. To be a great father, you must actually be a father first. And, that is one thing you are not. Now, that that is over, I think I hear my wife calling."

Touya turned on his heels, and left behind a very dumbfounded Yusuke. 'He always manages to win. Touya, sometimes I wonder if you're even human.' Yusuke pushed away the thought, and ran after Touya. "Bonehead. Wait up!"

- - - - -The Day Yume Gets to Leave the Hospital- - - - - -

Botan was sitting in a wheel chair holding her baby. (yeah, not even her and Touya's baby…aren't mother's so possessive…)

"Yume, my little Yume. We get to go home today."

"…."

"It's okay. I know you're excited, even though you can't say so." Botan smiled and pulled Yume closer. Shortly after, Touya came.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yep, I can't wait to get home."

Touya helped Botan into the car, and set Yume in a car seat. Once he was settled, he headed home. Yume instantly fell asleep when the car started moving, and Botan stared out the window watching the scenery go by. Occasionally, Touya stole a few glances at Botan. (only a few, because he had to pay attention to the road)

The sun was setting as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Isn't it lovely?" Touya said as Botan cradled Yume in her arms.

"Yes. The purple and pink sky is very beautiful." Botan stared at the sky, and sighed.

"Not the sky, silly. You. You are beautiful. You and Yume both." Touya smiled and leaned over the seat. He brushed his lips over Botan's, and it would've gotten farther if Yume hadn't started to cry. Reluctantly, Touya pulled away from Botan, and helped her out of the car. Hand in hand they walked into the house with Yume in one of Botan's arms.(And they lived happily ever after!)

THE END 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That was beautiful! I finished. Pretty impressive. My first story is 12 chapters long, and I finished it in less than 5 months, maybe even 4…(let's not push it…) Please let me know what you thought of the story. Mahalo nui to all of my readers, and ALOHA! (Yes, I am Hawaiian, and proud of it!)


End file.
